


Domesticity

by Medie



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheetos, Wally and Kara...One True Threesome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> The Pairing Generator came up with 'em... [](http://debc.livejournal.com/profile)[**debc**](http://debc.livejournal.com/) asked for 'em....thus, they decided to kick my ass all weekend but I have prevailed and have...a silly snippet. ;-p

_They are scarily domestic..._

"Hey, Kar! We're outta Cheetos!"

In the shower, Kara turned to wash the shampoo from her hair, opening one eye to look through the apartment walls to watch her boyfriend rustling around in the kitchen in search of his ever-loved munchies. She paused, appreciating the view of Wally's posterior before calling out, "Try the cupboard above the refrigerator!"

Closing her eye again, she stepped back beneath the cascading water again, letting it flow freely down over her face and body.

"Nope. They're gone too." Wally reported from the bathroom doorway where he was leaning against the doorframe. "We must've ate 'em last weekend when Killowog, GL and Clark were over."

She laughed, shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. "You mean *you* ate them while Clark and John watched in horror." Twisting the water out of her hair before reaching for a towel, enjoying Wally's look of appreciation. There was something about the way he looked at her that she absolutely adored. There was nothing different about her when he looked at her like that, nothing alien, nothing otherworldly. She was just Kara and, to Wally, Kara was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Even dripping wet with soap in her eyes.

Of course, at that moment, the whole totally naked thing didn't hurt her case. But, it didn't make it either. He acted shallow but there was more to him than met the average human eye. Lucky Kara, that her eyes weren't average or human.

Rubbing the towel over her face to rid herself of the soap, she then briskly rubbed excess water from her hair. "Okay then," she picked up her robe, putting it on and tying the belt about her slim waist. "Emergency stash time."

He perked up immediately, dragging his eyes away from her belt which, Kara had no doubt, he'd been contemplating untying. "There's an emergency stash?"

"Of course there is," she kissed his cheek as she passed, heading for the kitchen. "Living with the world's fastest snacker, you learn to plan ahead." When he tried to follow her, she stopped him short, planting one finger against his chest. "Oh no you don't, mister. The emergency stash stays a stash because **you** have no idea where it is."

Wally grinned, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. "I'm hurt, Kara, that you think I'd raid your secret stash."

Her laughter floated back over the sound of cupboard doors opening and closing. "Oh, like you're not already trying to think of where it is!"

He hesitated, caught, before countering, "You know I can't resist a good mystery."

"You and Batman," She agreed, returning with the much-prized Cheetos in hand, "the world's greatest detectives. Modern day Sherlock and Watson." When he reached for the snack food, she promptly whisked them out of reach, holding them behind her back and offering up her lips instead. "I'm sure the criminal masterminds of the world are trembling in terror at the thought."

"Oh yeah," Wally wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to take the offered kiss. "Fear my mad mystery solving skills." He made a grab for the Cheetos but Kara laughed merrily and slipped free of his arms, backing away. "Gimme those!"

His demand was met with defiant laughter as his girlfriend kept moving back toward the living room with the Cheetos in hand. Wally watched as she opened the bag and selected a particularly plump Cheeto, holding it up before bringing it to her mouth and popping it inside.

"You want 'em..." She teased with a tilt of her head, shaking the bag with one hand, the Cheetos inside rustling, while delicately licking cheese from the fingers of the other. "Come and get 'em..."

He surveyed the picture before him, the now-undone robe giving glimpses of perfect creamy skin, the bag of Cheetos waving back and front before her body, teasing, and he grinned.

Cheetos as sex aid...

Wally was down with that.


End file.
